Las mejores vacaciones
by Emilia-Romagna
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si el nuevo equipo Avatar fuera de vacaciones? Pues averigüenlo en esta historia donde Mako, Korra, Bolin y Asami irán a unas relajantes vacaciones a cinco lugares distintos en 5 semanas, una semana en cada lugar.Con mucho humor, algo de drama y también pitulo 5 UP: El miedo de Korra. Personajes OC y los demás son de Nick.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo:**

**Un mes después de lo ocurrido con lo de Amon, Korra y el equipo avatar están casados y deciden tomarse unas largas vacaciones, lo que no saben son las locuras que ocurrirán en este viaje.**

**No fanáticos del makorra mejor que no lo lean.**

**Ahora les diré que no me asesinen ya que es mi primera historia. Y si tengo faltas de ortografía hágamelo sabes.**

**Se despide Emilia-Romagna.**


	2. ¿Por que no vamos de vacaciones?

**Hola mundo de fanfiction! Descubrí que le computador de mi padre estaba vivo entonces decidí escribir por aquí, porque por el de mi madre ni muerta me lo prestaba xD, en si como lo dije en mi perfil, esta historia se tratara de un viaje de VACACIONES que VIVA LAS VACACIONES (enserio quiero salir YA del colegio y tener merecidas vacaciones!)y como no lo hare de mi pareja favorita de esta serie, MAKORRA!**

**NOTA IMPORTANTE: NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE (por lastima) SI NO A NICK, SOLO ME ENTRETENGO ESCRIBIENDO ESTAS HISTORIAS.**

**SEGUNDA NOTA IMPORTANTE: Este es mi primer fic!**

**TERCERA NOTA IMPORTANTE: En este fic aparecen OC.**

Capitulo 1: Porque no salimos de vacaciones?

Había pasado un mes después de los ocurrido con Amon, la Avatar Korra ya le había devuelto en control a todos los maestros que fueron despojados por el. Ahora el nuevo equipo Avartar estaba tirado en el patio de la Isla Templo Aire, mas bien dicho durmiendo pero una voz los despertó

-Se ven muy perezosos tirados en medio del patio, saben?-Dijo la voz de Ikki.

-Y a ti te encanta despertarnos?-dijo malhumorada Korra-No tienes que entrenar tu aire control?

-Siento ofenderlos pero así durmiendo en la mitad del patio, nadie crearía que enfrentaron a Amón hace un mes-dijo Jinora, la cual apareció detrás de Ikki.

-Las pequeñas nómadas aire tienen razón aquí tirados en medio del patio nos vemos muy perezosos, además hemos hecho mucho trabajo, pero yo tengo la solución para relajarnos y conocer muchas partes del mundo-dijo Bolin.

-¿Qué propones hermano?-pregunto Mako entre despierto y dormido.

-Propongo que vallamos de VACACIONES!-exclamo Bolin muy emocionado.

-Sabes no seria mala idea, además saldría de Ciudad Republica por primera vez en mi vida, quien sabe podría encontrar a mi media naranja-dijo Asami por fin despertando.

-Feliz voy de vacaciones y como Avatar seria buena idea conocer mas partes del mundo y además después de lo de Amón. Soy la Avatar pero también un ser humano necesito unas semanas de vacaciones y me libro de las pequeñas maestras aire.-dijo Korra, muy feliz pensando en lo relajadas que serian sus vacaciones sin las pequeñas maestras aire.

-Oye pensé que éramos amigas-dijeron Ikki y Jinora con un tono muy ofendido.

-Entonces solo falta que Mako diga que si-dijo la ojiazul volteando para ver a su novio, quien recién se levantaba del suelo.

-No lo se muy bien, debo pensarlo-dijo el maestro fuego seriamente.

-HAY MAKO, NO SEAS AGUAFIESTAS! HAZLO POR MI!-Grito Korra y un segundo después poniendo cara de por favor.

-Odio cuando pones esa cara, Korra es como decir un si obligatorio.-Dijo Mako.

-¿Entonces es un si Capitán?-pregunto la ojiazul.

-Por supuesto que es un si-dijo Mako.

-GRACIAS!-dijo Korra, dicho esto se abalanzó hacia Mako y lo beso apasionadamente que por supuesto Mako se lo devolvió, se separaron al escuchar unas voces detrás de ellos.

-Ahh que bello es el amor, ojala yo tuviera un novio tan guapo como Mako.-dijeron Jinora e Ikki.

-OK fin de la parte romántica por un momento pensé que tendría que separarlos, y ahora me encantaría saber porque Mako dudaste de ir de vacaciones?-dijo y pregunto Bolin

-Simplemente porque no salgo de Ciudad Republica desde que era un niño e iba con mis padres a la Isla Ember-dijo Mako.

-Y puedo preguntar que iban a hacer a la Isla Ember?-pregunto Asami.

-Íbamos a visitar a nuestros primos, Lee y Jade.-dijo Mako nostálgicamente.

-Tenias primos y nunca me dijiste-dijo Korra con un tono un poco ofendida.

-Y que te apuesto que tu tienes primos y no me los as dicho-dijo Mako contraatacando.

-Oigan dejen de pelear, saben su relación amorosa es algo rara, pelean de besan y ríen.-dijo Bolin intentando dejar de que su hermano y la Avatar dejaran de pelear.

-CALLATE BOLIN!-dijeron Korra y Mako.

-Jajajajajajajajajaja-se escucho una risa detrás y todos voltearon y vieron a...

-Hola Pemma, ¿desde cuanto has estado escuchando?-dijeron Korra y Mako, un poco avergonzados a las risas de las demás personas y en especial la de Pemma.

-Es imposible no escuchar nada si se ponen a gritar como locos, apostaría que los gritos de Korra se escucharon hasta ciudad Republica.-dijo Pemma intentando ahogar la risa.

En ese mismo instante Korra se puso roja como tomate, mientras Mako miraba hacia otra parte para disimular su vergüenza, mientras Bolin estallaba de la risa.

-Bolin con tus gritos estoy segura que toda ciudad Republica sabe que van de vacaciones-dijo Pemma mirando a Bolin de manera divertida. Al igual que Korra, Bolin se puso rojo como un tomate, mientras todos menos Bolin estallaban de la risa.

-Saben, antes de planificar cualquier cosa deberían preguntarle a Tenzin si pueden viajar-dijo esta vez seriamente-Ya que Tenzin a viajado por todo el mundo, era un gran viajero, hasta que se volvió un concejal.-dijo Pemma entre feliz y nostálgica.

-¿Qué cosa conmigo?-dijo una voz muy conocida para todos.

-¡Hola Papi!-dijeron 2 maestras aire.

-Hola Amor-saludo Pemma.

-Hola Tenzin-dijo el equipo avatar.

-Se puede saber de que hablaban de mí a mis espaldas-dijo la voz muy relajada del maestro aire.

-Bueno, Tenzin, este …. Ummm, sabrás que hemos peliado muy duro y que estamos muy cansado y… Bueno… Ummm …-decía algo nerviosa Korra, hasta que fue interrumpida por la voz de cierta señorita.

-Papi, Korra, Mako, Bolin y Asami, quieren ir de vacaciones, y mami dice que tu les serias de gran ayuda eligiendo lugares a los cuales ir-dijo como si fuera una competencia Ikki.

-Que quieren ir de vacaciones-dijo Tenzin-Tendría que pensarlo-dijo pensativamente mirando en manera de que lo mas probable que sea un no.

-¡Vamos Tenzin! Sabes muy bien todo lo que estado trabajando estos meses y merezco aunque sea unas VACACIONES, y no solo yo si no Asami, Bolin y por supuesto que Mako también.-dijo Korra desesperada, ya se había imaginado sus bellas y hermosas vacaciones sin las pequeñas maestras aire.

-Es que Korra no es tan fácil como crees…-decía Tenzin.

-Pues no me importa ser avatar no me impide ser un ser humano también tengo necesidades-dijo Korra ya muy enojada-Pero si dices que no, te juro por mis vidas pasadas que, si no nos dejas ir de vacaciones, me quedo embarazada de Mako-dijo Korra de una manera desafiante y fría.

-¿¡Que te quedas de mi que?!-dijo Mako muy sorprendido.

-Esta bien Korra, iras de vacaciones, por que se que si no te dejo eres capaz de drogar a Mako para cumplir tu promesa-Dijo Tenzin seriamente y fríamente.

-SI IREMOS DE VACACIONES-Dijo el feliz equipo avatar.

-Pero antes de salir de viaje, deben saber a donde iran, y por cuanto iran, les digo que se vallan entre unas 5 semanas, y que vayan a estos lugares:

1: La ciudad capital de la tribu agua del Norte.

2: La Isla Ember.

3: Ba sing se.

4: La capital de la nación del Fuego.

5: El templo aire del norte.

En si una semana por lugar.-dijo calmadamente Tenzin.

-Me parece bien y a ustedes chicos-Dijo Asami.

-Si-respondieron Mako, Bolin y Korra.

-En tres dias de van okey-dijo Tenzin

-Si-dijo el equipo avatar.

-Esta decidido IREMOS DE VACACIONES!-dijo el equipo avatar.

**Región de Emilia-Romagna!**

**Si por fin termine, ufff mañana tengo colegio, creo que va a tener que ir Zombie-Emilia-Romagna. Jejejejej espero que no aya una prueba sorpresa, mientras no sea de mate todo bien, de echo mañana tengo una prueba de matemáticas O_O , estoy muerta. Emilia-Romagna va tener que ir ese día.**

**Y que les pareció?**

**Acepto toda clase de comentarios, menos obscenos (eso es algo que no soporto, la mente inocente de Zombie-Emilia-Romagna tiene cierto limite)**

**Se preguntaran, ¿Por qué Zombie-Emilia-Romagna y Emilia-Romagna? Bueno en el colegio, como siempre sin energías para la ultima hora el lunes que salgo a las 16:55, estaba tannn cansada que me dije que yo(no voy a poner mi nombre real) estaba ausente y que su ausencia había venido mi otra parte, Zombie(y mi apellido), y digo que yo(nombre real) estoy ausente y en mi remplazo viene Zombie(y mi apellido) y que no regreso hasta el viernes, y decidí seguir con eso hasta aquí, y si no entendiste, bueno algún día lo entenderás.**

**Se despide**

**Emilia-Romagna o Zombie-Emilia-Romagna.**

**PD: Por cierto, ValeBelieber, mas te vale dejar un comentario decente, y te deseo suerte para la prueba de matemáticas de mañana, ya que algo me dice que no voy a equivocar en tonteras.**


	3. Emprendiendo el viaje al paraíso de

**Hola! Jejeje lamento no haber actualizado antes es que soy tannnn floja! Que me dio una lata escribir este capitulo (como siempre yo una chica latera) En si no escribí antes porque me dio mucha lataaaaaa o porque necesitaba aclarar las ideas de este capitulo.**

**Nota Importante: Por lastima nada de esto me pertenece, si no a Nick, solo escribo sin fines de lucro.**

**Segunda nota importante: Al final de este capitulo habrá un Pov, pero no les diré de quien será! Muajaja soy tan mala, les dejare con la duda, ya esta bien no soy mala o quizás si eso depende de si me encuentras mala por no actualizar.**

Capitulo 2: Emprendiendo el viaje al paraíso de hielo.

La mañana era soleada y los pajaritos cantaban, los animales estaba en armonía hasta que es escucho un grito que hizo perder la armonía del lugar.

-¿¡DONDE ESTA MI PEINETA?!-Fue el grito desesperado de una joven de piel morena, ojos azules, pelo castaño acostumbrado a llevar en 3 coletas, ahora suelto.-USTEDES! BETIAS DEL AIRE, RUEGUEN POR PIEDAD, PORQUE ESTOY SEGURA QUE USTEDES LAS ESCONDIERON!-Grito desesperada la joven Avatar apuntando a dos jovencitas.

-Oye Korra tranquilízate no fuimos nosotras las que tomamos tu peineta –dijeron aterrorizadas las dos pequeñas maestras aire, pensando que con la joven avatar es capaz de entrar en estado avatar si no se calmaba.-Oye Korra, ¿ y si esta en tu maleta para el viaje?-dijo Ikki recuperando su voz perdida por el miedo al ver a Korra echando fuego por la boca, y no es un decir si no enserio estaba echando fuego por la boca.

-Tienes razón Ikki, demás que esta en la maleta, voy a ver, pero si no esta, no tendrán que preocuparse nunca mas por su futuro-dijo Korra un poco mas calmada mientras amenazada a las jóvenes maestras aire. Korra giro sobre sus pies y camino en dirección al templo del aire.

Un minuto después de que la avatar fuera a buscar su peineta aparecieron Bolin, Mako y Asami. Todos con su equipaje en mano. Estaban en silencio hasta que Asami decidió hablar.

-Ikki, Jinora, ¿supongo que enserio no habrán tomado la peineta de Korra?-dijo Asami mirándolas con cara pérsicas.

-Te juramos de que somos maestras aire que no la tomamos-dijeron Jinora y Ikki.

-Cambiando de tema, que bueno que vayamos por fin de vacaciones-dijo Bolin-Estoy tan emocionado esta espera de 3 días ya era mucho.-dijo el ojiverde sonriendo.

-Tienes razón hermano, pero creo que estarás triste de dejar a Pabu solo.-dijo el joven de ojos dorados.

-Y yo voy a extrañar mucha a Naga-dijo la Avatar ahora con su tradicional peinado.

-Que lastima que Tenzin no los dejara llevar a sus mascotas-dijo Asami.

-Si lo sabemos-dijieron Korra y Bolin.

Esperaron unos 5 minutos hasta que apareció un barco en el puerto de la isla. Del cual se bajaron 2 hombres, uno era Tenzin y el otro tendría alrededor de unos 48 años, pelo café y ojos verdes.

-Hola jóvenes-Saludo Tenzin-les presento a la persona que los va a acompañar durante sus vacaciones, el se llama Motoki, por favor sean amables con el, es un viejo amigo mío, y es de confianza.

Hola Tenzin, Hola Señor Motoki-Saludo el equipo avatar.

-Es un placer conocerlos, como ya dijo Tenzin yo soy Motoki, por favor de me digan señor, me hacen sentir de 60 años.-Dijo Motoki-Bueno yo los acompañare por sus vacaciones, he viajado por muchas partes del mundo, supongo que tienen todo listo para salir de viaje verdad.-finalizo Motoki.

-Primero vamos a La ciudad Imperial de El polo norte.-Dijo Motoki-Supongo que llevan ropa abrigada verdad.-dijo Motoki y todos asistieron.-Genial pues suban al barco, pero primero despídanse de Tenzin y su familia.

-Okey-dijo el equipo avatar.

Todos fueron a despedirse de Tenzin, su familia, y por supuesto de Naga y Pabu se subieron al barco. Antes un viaje al polo norte duraba semanas, pero gracias a el avance de la tecnología ahora solo tardan 3 días.

En el barco…

Han pasado 3 horas y digamos que no de lo mejor, Asami esta vomitando mucho, Bolin esta estresado por no ver tierra, mira arriba, azul, mira adelante, azul, mira a los lados, azul, simplemente estresante. Korra y Mako están jugado calmadamente una partida de pai sho, están empatados, han jugado 4 juegos y cada uno a ganado 2, al parecer están haciendo el desempate. Motoki al ver como esta Asami decidió hacerle un te de hierbas que la harán sentir mejor.

-Asami toma este te, te sentirás mejor-dijo Motoki con una cara de cierto asco al verla vomitar tanto.

-Gracias Motoki…BUAAAA…-dijo Asami vomitando y aceptando el te.

Motoki fue hacia Bolin el cual ahora se estaba comiendo las uñas como tic nervioso.

-Hola Bolin ¿como te sientes?-pregunto el "Adulto responsable" a cargo de cuidar al equipo avatar.

-Yo… ¿como me siento?... Me siento genial ¿Por qué lo preguntas…-dijo nervioso el ojiverde.

-Bueno Bolin es que tienes una cara de estresado y nervioso.-dijo Motoki-Además si sigue comiéndote las uñas a esa velocidad, ya no tendrás uñas por todo el viaje.

-Es que… -Se detuvo a respirar, su ojos se pusieron llorosos y grito-QUIERO LLORAR! NO LO SOPORTO MAS TODO AZUL! QUIERO VER TIERRA, NO AZUL!-ahora llorando-NO LO SOPORTO MOTOKI ODIO VER SOLO AZUL, QUIERO VER VERDE O CAFÉ, PERO NO AZUL, ESTO ES DEPRIMENTE.-Finalizo el ojiverde ahora abrazando a Motoki mientras lloraba desesperadamente.

-¡¿QUE?!-se escuchó otro grito-COMO ES POSIBLE QUE ME GANARAS, YO IBA GANANDO.-Este fue el grito de la joven Avatar.

-Oye Korra en la vida se gana y se pierde-dijo con una sonrisa triunfante el ojidorado

-PERO ES QUE TU NO INTIENDES COMO ME SIENTO-dijo Korra, y se le empezaron a poner llorosos sus ojos-ESTE DOLOR QUE SIENTO… TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA!-Las lagrimas de Korra caían por su rostro moreno y en sus manos el fuego amenazada con quemar a Mako.

-Oye Korra no te puedes poner así por perder.-Dijo Mako algo asustado ante la racción del avatar.

-¡LO SABIA! , ME ENCUENTRAS UN MOUNSTRUO SE QUE VAS A TERMINAR CONMIGO-Dijo Korra, ahora llorando desconsoladamente-ME DUELE MUCHO…-El grito se fue apagando mientras salía a flote en incontrolable lamento de la morena.

-Oye Korra yo no voy a terminar contigo-dijo Mako intentando consolar a la morena que ahora estaba en el suelo llorando.

Mientras tanto Motoki se dirigía a la escena con Bolin abrazándolo y llorando desconsoladamente, Asami por otro lado estaba mucho mejor y también iba al lugar.

Ahora Mako estaba abrazando a Korra, y consolándola, cuando llegaron Asami y Motoki con Bolin, la avatar volvió a tirarse al suelo y grito.

-ME DUELEEEE!-dijo Korra con cara de dolor.

-Korra,¿Qué es lo que te duele?-dijo asustado Motoki pensando que podia ser algo de gravedad.

-Nunca encenderían mi dolor, quizás Asami si pero, ustedes los hombres nunca me entenderán.-dijo Korra con una cara de estar sufriendo.

-¿Cómo que quizás Asami si y nosotros no?-dijo Motoki.

-Díganme, ¿Ustedes los hombres, Menstrúan? –dijo Korra con una cara de dolor y burla.

-AAA es ese dolor Korra, ven vamos a la cocina a ver si te preparan un te.-dijo Asami rodando los ojos y levantando a Korra y llevándola a la cocina.

-Espera Asami, dime que tu no eres así.-dijo Motoki, rogando de que no tuviera esos cambios de humor.

-Tranquilízate Motoki, yo no soy así.-dijo Asami entrando al barco con Korra.

Mako y Bolin se quedaron con una Póker face.Y miraron a Motoki con cara de dime que no todas las mujeres son así.

-Por favor rueguen que no tengan hijas mujeres.-Dijo Motoki.

-Motoki, ¿estas casado, tienes hijos?-pregunto Mako.

-Si, dos lindas niñas de 16 años, ambas son gemelas se llaman: Hikari y la otra Zen, llevo 17 años casado.-dijo Motoki sonriendo y entrando al barco.

-¿Mako?-dijo Bolin.

-¿Que?-respondió.

-Por suerte no eres mujer-dijo Bolin entrando al barco.

-Y yo por lo mismo hermano.-dijo ojidorado entrando al barco.

**POV de Motoki.**

Solo espero que mis hijas no sean así en 1 año mas, Han pasado unos 2 días desde aquel incidente de hormonas. Estamos a un par de horas de llegar. Todo en estos dos días ha sido relativamente tranquilo. Solo espero que no vuelvan a actuar. Hace frío, todas eso jóvenes están con un buen abrigo de la tribu agua, Korra mira el lugar de hielo con una cara de nostalgia, Mako la abraza, y solo mira asombrado, Bolin charla con Asami, mientras ella se toda su te de hierbas para el mareo del viaje. Solo no me quiero imaginar que va a pasar cuando salgan de este barco, como reaccionaran. Solo espero que no actúen sus hormonas.

-Tenzin, a mi no me bromees ya no te es necesario raparte, yo se que estos jóvenes te hicieron perder el pelo.-dije en voz alta, mas bien como un susurro.-Este viaje sera épico.-dije entrando al barco, realmente este viaje sera épico.

**Respondiendo los comentarios:**

**Jrosass: Muchas gracias por los 2 comentarios, me halagaste mucho, de paso de ser la primera persona que comentaste y que dijieras que querias ser mi amiga, por supuesto que podemos ser amigas! Ademas que en tu posdata ayas, se despide tu amiga y pronto tu futura fan!Me halago mucho ;) Gracias por el comentario!**

**m3l1z4: Que bien que te haya gustado ;). Gracias por comentario!**

**ValeBelieber: Vale, Vale... Que onda tu comentario! Ese comentario no parecía tuyo, seguro que fue la fiebre que te dio esos días de echo te tienes que poner al día con el colegio! Pero igual halagador! Pero sigo insistiendo ese comentario parecía que ni me conocerías es decir, Vale estamos en el mismo colegio, mismo curso, te veo lunes a viernes. Me a agradado mucho tu comentario. A veces me pregunto como somos amigas, no tenemos ni un gusto parecido, quizás es eso odio eterno a las matemáticas! Gracias por tu comentario !**

**amor por escrivir: Enserio te alegre el día Que bien que te aya dado risa esa era la idea ;). Enserio estabas estudiando? Como lo haces! Yo abro el libro y a los 5 segundos ya estoy dormida! Gracias por comentario!**

** : Al parecer a todo el mundo le dio risa esa parte xD. Gracias por comentario!**

**Región de Emilia-Romagna!**

**Seis comentarios! Eso es mas de los que me esperaba! **

**Hablando de otro tema, NO PUEDE SER! ME SAQUE UN 5,0 EN MATEMÁTICAS! Pensé que me iba a sacar un 3,0(En mi país la máxima nota es un 7,0)Yes! Pero ahora en el cole estamos pasando mi mayor pesadilla... ÁLGEBRA!**

**Dejando mis penas por las matemáticas ooo estoy escuchando el opening de Sailor Moon, como me encanta ese Anime, con mi amado Darien... Aunque en el anime lo dejan mal parado, pero en el manga es el hombre perfecto!No se a quien amo mas a Mako o a Darien Chiba. Estúpidos hombres de series tan lindos, tan perfectos, tan semi-dioses, en mi curso parece que Ades soltó a sus bestias!**

**Se despide Emilia-Romagna y Zombie-Emilia-Romagna**


	4. Bienvenidos a la tribu agua del norte

**Jejejejejej Lamento no haber actualizado antes, y si estoy viva solo para que sepan! Asesínenme si quieren, pero si lo hacen quien actualizara la historia Muajajajaja. Saben me pregunta si realmente leen esto o es que solo escribo para mi. Demás que se saltan esta parte, solo leen la historia y de ahí ven su respuesta a su comentario y listo, estoy segura que casi nadie lee las notas de la autora T_T. Si si doy pena, en fin disfruten.**

Capitulo 3: La bienvenida a lo Tribu agua del norte.

Se sentía cada vez mas el frío, señal de que iban a llegar pronto, el capitán del barco fue hacia Motoki a decirle:

-Señor Motoki, vamos a llegar al puerto en un par de minutos, 7 diría yo-termino el capitán.

-Esta bien Shu, aunque sabes que odio que me digan Señor Motoki, vamos nos conocemos hace como siglos Shu-dijo Motoki con una mueca de burla.

-Cállate castañita-dijo Shu- creo que señor no te viene, parece que sigues teniendo 8 años o no castañita?-dijo Shu sacándole la lengua.

-SHU! Así me decía mi hermana, además si me ofendes por mi color de pelo como te tendría que decir yo, rarito?-dijo Motoki burlándose de el- sabes tu pelo es un castaño muy claro demasiado, y tus ojos entre verdes y amarillos.-dijo Motoki.

-Al menos yo soy más bello-dijo Shu.

-Tejon topo, creías que no me acordaba esa obra de teatro era muy buena.-dijo Motoki estallando a carcajadas.

-Okey, okey tu ganas esta ves mejor diles a los jóvenes que tienes a cargo que tienen que buscar su equipaje, Castañita-dijo Shu retirándose al barco.

Motoki volteo a ver la los 4 jóvenes los cuales estaban charlando de cosas tribales, hasta que el los llamo-

-Oigan, chicos pueden venir aquí por favor les tengo que decir algo-dijo Motoki llamándolos. En pocos instantes apareció el equipo avatar.

-Whatsapp Motoki?-pregunto Bolin.

-¿Que es Whatsapp?-pregunto Motoki con cara de que es eso.

-No puedes ser tan desactualizado. Whatsapp es una expresión en ingles que es como decir: que onda, o que pasa.-dijo Asami entre risas-No puedes estar tan en la prehistoria Motoki.

-Perdón pero en mis tiempos se usaba un vocabulario mas legible para todos-dijo Motoki en todo burlón.

-En que tiempos te refieres en la edad los metales.-dijo Korra entre risas.

-Vamos Korra no lo molestes-dijo Mako seriamente.

-Hasta que alguien me entiende-dijo Motoki sonriente.

-Korra no te diste cuenta en como ofendes a la gente que vivía en la edad de los metales, hasta ellos eran mas actualizados.-dijo Mako-Es obvió que Motoki viene del paleolítico.

Ese comentario dio un par de risas de todos, Motoki se hizo el sentido diciendo:

-Como es posible que me traten tan mal, es decir soy una reliquia viviente, un pobre Australopitecos, que no es comprendido en esta sociedad-dijo Motoki sacando lagrimas de cocodrilo, los cual hizo estallar a los jóvenes de la risa-No ya fuera de leseo los llame para que vallan a buscar sus cosas que en como… unos 3 minutos nos bajamos en el puerto.

-Okey – dijo el equipo avatar entrando al barco, igual Motoki entro, tenia cosas que buscar.

Pasaron 2 minutos y el barco anclo en el puerto, había una canoa esperándolos para llevarlos a el palacio de la tribu, en ese lugar se alojarían. Mako, Asami y Bolin miraban asombrados las construcciones de hielo, para Korra eso muy familiar así que no le asombraba en lo más mínimo, Motoki conocía todos estos lugares pero aun así nunca se dejaba de asombrar. Se detuvieron por un taco de canoas, justo delante de una bella construcción muy grande, era una edificación que corintia de un en un corchete, con una parte del patio techado, bellas columnas, las cuales tenían tallado lunas crecientes y olas, en el dentro del edificio había una gran puerta, y en sima de esta había un cartel que decía:

Biblioteca general de la Universidad Espíritu luna

Al ver como miraban esta edificación los chicos Motoki dijo:

-Saben esta universidad tiene una historia-dijo Motoki-¿Quieren que se las cuente?

-Si por favor-dijeron los 4 jóvenes, que a pesar de todo Korra también estaba embobada viendo esa bella construcción.

-Bueno, durante la guerra de los 100 años, el avatar Aang tenia que aprender el agua control, el fue junto a La maestra Katara y el ex Concejal Sokka a buscar un maestro agua que les enseñe a El avatar Aang y la Maestra Katara, que en esa época ella no denominaba el agua control. Llegaron a la tribu agua del norte, pero había un problema la nación del fuego estaba siguiendo al avatar, comandados por el Almirante Zhao, el cual cegado por su ambición encontró en una biblioteca un pergamino donde decía la identidad mortal de los espíritus de la Luna y el Océano, el fue a matar a el espíritu de la luna, ya que quería ganar esa batalla con la tribu agua del sur, el mato al espíritu de la luna y salio corriendo lo que el no sabia es que la hija del rey de la tribu, la princesa Yue había sido tocada por el espíritu de la luna, en si parte de la vida de el espíritu de la luna estaba en ella, decidida Yue le dio su vida a la luna, y Yue se transformo en el espíritu de la luna, y la tribu agua del norte gano esa batalla. Aun que a pesar de todo el rey estaba muy triste por la muerte de la princesa Yue y decidió hacerle una universidad en su honor. De echo en el medio del campus de la universidad hay una escultura de mármol, para que nunca de pase nada, de Yue como espíritu de la luna, muy bien esculpida si puedo decir.-concluyo Motoki.

-Que valiente era, como para dar su vida por el mundo entero-dijo Asami mirando el agua del canal.

Pasaron como unos 20 minutos mas en el taco hasta que pudieron salir de el. Otros 10 en llegar al palacio, si te quedabas embobado con la universidad, el palacio era para que se te cayera la mandíbula, simplemente era hermoso. Al entrar al palacio quedaron mas asombrados, todo era simplemente hermoso.

-Bienvenidos a la Tribu agua del norte, jóvenes Mako, Asami , Bolin y Avatar Korra, y por supuesto Señor Motoki.-saludo un hombre de piel morena, pelo castaño y ojos celestes, su vestimenta era la de un rey.

-Hola Rey Kai-dijo Motoki haciendo una reverencia.

-Hola Rey Kai-dijo el equipo avatar haciendo una reverencia.

- Avatar Korra, es un placer estar ante su presencia-dijo el rey Kai.

-El placer es mío.-respondió cortésmente Korra.

-Ying-grito el rey, inmediatamente apareció una joven con el pelo negro, la piel tostada y sus ojos azul zafiro.-Hazle el favor de llevar a el avatar Korra, señor Motoki y a sus amigos a sus habitaciones. A y diles que se arreglen para la fiesta en llegada, no es algo formal, solo prepárense su estomago porque habrá mucha comida.-concluyo Kai.

-Si su alteza –respondio Ying.-Por favor seguidme.

Eran las ocho de la noche el momento de iniciar la fiesta, Mako, Korra, Asami, Bolin y Motoki fueron al salón principal, en el lugar donde se celebraría la fiesta, todos iván con su ropa de siempre. Al llegar el rey Kai hizo que se sentaran a su lado. Unos maestros aguas hicieron una presentación, la cual estuvo muy buena, después de esto el rey dio un par de palabras:

-Hoy, estamos reunidos para darles las bienvenidas a el Avatar Korra y sus amigos y al señor Motoki-dijo el rey-que comience el banquete!

Todos comenzaron a comer, llego un mesero que le dejo una botella de un color azul, y que sin pensarlo se la tomaron, y de ahí otra, y otra, y otra…

()()()()()()()()()

Motoki bajo al salón principal ahí estaban durmiendo el equipo avatar, se venían muy tiernos, intento despertarlos, primero los movió cero raccion, les lanzo agua, se movieron un poco, les grito terremoto, grito que amon e estaba vivo, solo un quejido de Korra que fue:"que no joda..." Después de eso Motoki vio unos parlantes y un micrófono, los conecto, puso los parlantes al lado de los oidos de los jóvenes, lo puso a máximo volumen, lo prendió y canto:

I got a hangover, wo-oh!  
I've been drinking too much for sure  
I got a hangover, wo-oh!  
I got an empty cup  
Pour me some more

-MI CABEZA! SINTO QUE VA A EXPLOTAR-gritaron los 4, ahora retorciéndose de dolor.

-Eso les pasa por tomar como enfermos de la cabeza-dijo Motoki con cara de reprocho-Y de castigo van a escuchar toda la cancion, desde el principio hasta el final-esto ultimo lo dijo con una cara de malicia.

-No-dijieron los 4.

_I got a hangover, wo-oh!_

_I've been drinking too much for sure_

_I got a hangover, wo-oh!_

_I got an empty cup_

_Pour me some more_

_So I can go until they close up, eh_

_And I can drink until I'm told up, eh_

_And I don't ever ever want to grow up, eh_

_I want to keep it going, keep keep it going,_

_going, going, going..._

_I got a little bit trashed last night, night_

_I got a little bit wasted, yeah yeah_

_I got a little bit mashed last night, night_

_I got a little shhh faced it, yeah yeah_

_Oh oh oh oh oh_

_I'm on the roof_

_If you don't know_

_Well now you know_

_I got a hangover, wo-oh!_

_I've been drinking too much for sure_

_I got a hangover, wo-oh!_

_I got an empty cup_

_Pour me some more_

_So I can go until they close up, eh_

_And I can drink until I'm told up, eh_

_And I don't ever ever want to grow up, eh_

_I want to keep it going, keep keep it going, come on!_

_I got a hangover, wo-oh!_

_I've been drinking too much for sure_

_I got a hangover, wo-oh!_

_I got an empty cup_

_Pour me some more_

_So I can go until they close up, eh_

_And I can drink until I'm told up, eh_

_And I don't ever ever want to grow up, eh_

_I want to keep it going, keep keep it going, come on!_

-Piedad por favor.-dijo Korra- porque me duele tanto la cabeza y no recuerdo nada de lo que paso ayer.

-¿No lo recuerdas?-pregunto Motoki.

-No-dijo Korra.

-¿ Y ustedes chicos?-pregunto Motoki.

-Nada, tenemos la mente en blanco-dijieron Mako, Asami y Bolin.

-Esto es grave, yo me fui acostar a las 11.30 pm, y después de eso no se que hicieron-dijo Motoki preocupado-Espero que no hayan echo alguna locura, porque o si no Tenzin me asesina…

**Respuesta a sus comentarios:**

**amor por escribir: Hay que poner nota mental al estudiar hay que ver películas o hacer cosas divertidas. Geografía eso en mi país lo pasas con historia y en la prueba de esa materia me saque la nota máxima. Muchas gracias por comentar!**

**Jrosass:Me halagas! Yo tengo un don para sacar la risa? Uuuu me halagas mucho amiga, y aca te viene el capitulo 4 amiga! Muchas gracias por comentar!**

** : Te ahogaste con tu sandwich! Tanta risa te dio? Te recomiendo que cuando leas el fic evites tener comida en la boca ;). Muchas gracias por comentar¿**

**Guest: Oooo que te preñen? que te crees vaca! na broma. Muchas gracias por comentar.**

**MtezPS:Gracias por decirme si tenia errores de ortografía, así que son por el teclado... Aqui viene la actualización. Muchas gracias por comentar!**

**En la región de Emilia-Romagna**

**HOLAAAAA estoy viva! Solo para que piensen que no morí ;) Hablando de otro tema, SIIIII me saque un 6,2 en la prueba de mate( máxima nota un 7,0)en alemán en una carta 17 puntos de 20! paso la carta! (estoy en un colegio alemán NO SOY NAZI, ni nada por el estilo). Jejejejjee no e actualizado por culpa de trabajos y pruebas(grrr odio el colegio, na no lo odio ODIO LAS PRUEBAS).**

**A el paleolítico es una parte de la prehistoria. La canción que les canta Motoki se llama Hangover y es de Taio Cruz.**

**Muchas gracias por leer!**

**Se despide Emilia-Romagna.**


	5. ¿Que paso ayer?

**Holaaaaa! Jejeje estoy VIVA! Ñeee no he muerto así que tranquilos. Solo que les explicare en su sección favorita! La región de Emilia-Romagna!**

**Nota importante: ESTO NO ME PERTENECE SI NO A NICK(Por las mayores de mis lastimas).Excepto mis OC esos son míos MUAJAJAAJA(intento de risa malévola)**

**Segunda nota importante: Tengo hambre( o esperen eso mas bien dicho es una nota mental).**

**Tercera nota importante: Este capitulo tiene groserías.**

**Cuarta nota importante: Las NA son Notas de la Autora.**

**Capitulo 4: ¿Que paso anoche?**

Motoki miraba al nuevo equipo avatar había un silencio incomodo, mas bien dicho un silencio evitando el hablar de la gente que se encontraba ahí. Motoki estaba caminando por la sala, su cara se estaba enrojeciendo, estaba rojo como un tomate hasta que grito una gran retada.

¿¡COMO CARAJO ES POSIBLE QUE SE HAYAN ECHO TAN… TAN.. LAMENTO LA PALABRA PERO MIERDA TOMANDO?!-El equipo avatar levanto la cabeza sorprendidos, nunca habían visto a Motoki enojado, miraban sorprendidos, Motoki presigio- NUNCA EN MIS 50 AÑOS DE VIDA HABIA VISTO A JOVENES TOMAR COMO CONDENADOS DE LA MENTE, CONOCEN LA PALABRA AUTOCONTROL, SI QUIEREN SE LAS DELETREO: A-O-T-O-C-O-N-T-R-O-L! UNA MISERA PALABRA QUE AL PARECER DE CONOCEN. TU KORRA, ERES EL AVATAR QUE EJEMPLO LES DAS A LAS FUTURAS GENERACIONES, TOMEN COMO ENFERMOS PORQUE EL AVATAR KORRA LO HIZO-Motoki dijo lo ultimo en un tono patético.-ASAMI, TU ERES UNA JOVEN, EDUCADA, SUPONGO QUE EN EL COLEGIO LES PASARON QUE EL ALCOHOL ERA UNA DROGA. PERO AUN ASI LO TOMASTE COMO SI NO HUBIERA UN MAÑANA. MAKO, TU ERES UN JOVEN SERIO, SUPONGO QUE NUNCA HABIAS ECHO ESTA CLASE DE ESTUPIDESES, SIEMPRE CENTRADO EN SER UN BUEN HERMANO, PERO QUE CLASE DE EJEMPLOS DAS!-Motoki volteo a ver a los jóvenes-BOLIN, ALGO ME DICES QUE SIEMPRE HACES PURAS ESTUPIDESES, PERO TOMAR COMO GENTE SIN CEREBROS (NA:¿Tomar como gente sin cerebros?¿Como Zombies?)! ES UNA DE LAS MAYORES QUE HAS HECHO!-Motoki se detuvo a meditar y a recuperar el alimento.-Pero ustedes saben lo peor… Es que si hicieron una estupidez Tenzin me asesinara a mi… no a ustedes si no a ustedes… Si no ami-Todo lo primero lo dijo con voz fría muy distinta de su voz simpática, esa voz era distante, su voz se podía comparar a un gran bloque de hielo.-Pero si ustedes hicieron algo malo… va ser mi fin… nadie me va a querer … todos me van a odiar… y nadie me va a querer… voy a morir viejo y solo-Motoki dijo todo esto con una voz quebrada y volteo a ver a los 4 jóvenes con los ojos cristalizados, poco a poco unas lagrimas empezaron a correr por su rostro.

Motoki no llores-dijo Asami parándose y abrazándolo.

Soy un pobre hombre, ni siquiera puedo cuidar a un par de adolescentes, mis hijas me deben odiar, soy el peor padre del mundo, cuando sea viejo mis hijas me van a mandar a un asilo de ancianos.-Motoki estaba en el suelo llorando abrazado de la pierna de Asami, la cual volteo a ver a Korra, Mako y Bolin en busca de ayuda.

Vamos Motoki sube el animo, todos sabemos que en el paleolítico no hay asilos para ancianos.-dijo Bolin con una mueca divertido. El silencio invadió la sala hasta que…

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAnAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJ-Fu e la risa explosiva de Motoki la que termino el silencio, a los pocos segundos se unieron las risas de los jóvenes.

Oye Motoki tengo una pregunta, ¿Acaso eres bipolar o que? Esos cambios de ánimo me sorprenden.-Pregunto Asami.

De nuevo el silencio volvió, al parecer cada persona estaba en metida en sus propios pensamientos. Hasta que una voz interrumpió ese silencio.

Hola! ¿Cómo están?-Dijo el rey Kai.

Rey Kai, por favor decirme a que hora se quedaron dormidos, dígame por favor que no hicieron una estupidez como bailar o vomitar o todas esas cosas que los podrían poner en la peor vergüenza de su vida-dijo la voz desesperada de Motoki, arrodillado de rodillas.

Ellos no hicieron nada de mala, solo se pusieron a cantar en el karaoke, cantaron muy afinados y sacaron el mayor puntaje. Después de eso les dio mucho sueño pero les dio flojera subir las escaleras y se quedaron dormidos en el salón.-Termino de decir con un tono sencillo.

Así que no hicimos nada mas?-Pregunto Korra.

Si nada mas, por cierto Korra deberían hacer una banda de música-dijo el Rey Kai.

Dudo que cantemos tan bien-dijo Mako

No enserio, cantan muy bien-hablo rey Kai-Sus voces son muy afinadas.

Todo la sala se volvió a quedar en silencio hasta que Motoki dijo

Se pueden duchar? Y lavarse los dientes? Apestan a alcohol, y si quieren se pueden quedar durmiendo un rato-dijo Motoki con un tono serio- Y si lo hacen quizás les baje ese dolor de cabeza que los tiene así.

Esta bien.-dijo el nuevo equipo avatar.

Dos de la tarde, un día soleado, las personas que habitaban el palacio de la tribu agua del norte se encontraban relajados, los empleados habían terminado de hacer sus labores, el la sala del trono se encontraba el rey Kai sentado en su trono leyendo un libro llamado _"Tribu agua del norte: El imperio del hielo_". Siguiendo con el recorrido por el palacio llegamos una pieza de invitados, donde dormía una mujer de pelo oscuro y largo, medio ondulado y con la piel pálida. Al lado en otra habitación dormía una joven de piel morena, pelo castaño. La habitación que seguía era la de un joven, muy guapo( NA: Guapo, extremadamente guapo!) de piel pálida y pelo oscuro. En la habitación que seguía dormía un hombre, de pelo oscuro y piel clara, este murmuraba algo que era mas o menos así

Umm Pabu te extraño mucho- decía en un tono muy bajo.

Al otro lado del palacio en el dormitorio de un hombre, el cual se encontraba escribiendo un par de cartas las cuales decían:

_Hola Tenzin!_

_¿Como estas?¿Como va todo por allá? Yo en si estoy bien, ahora que acá este bien?_

_Jejejejeje después de esto me querrás asesinar aunque vaya en contra de la temática de los maestros aire. Hablando de asesinar te digo como me llamo Shu el muy imbecil me llamo CASTAÑITA! Así solo me llamaba mi hermana Tenzin, solo ella! Bueno y ustedes cuando me querían molestar, pero igual, y estonces me acorde de algo Tenzin, será cuando nosotros tendríamos unos 16 años cuando hicimos esa obra, la que si mal no me acuerdo se llamaba "Los primeros maestros" te acuerdas que mi querida y amada esposa Juna fue el espíritu del agua, yo un dragón, tu un bisonte volador y que Shu fue el tejon topo. Jajajajajajajajajaja se veía tan ridículo. Al parecer todavía le da vergüenza._

_Bueno Tenzin te preguntaras ¿ Por que quiero matar a Motoki? Se que lo primero que pensaste es que soy el mas bello ser de este mundo y que opaco la belleza de los demás. Bueno es mas simple de lo que crees los jóvenes que se quedaron a mi cargo… se les paso la mano con las copas (mas bien dicho botellas) y terminaron terriblemente de borrachos. Antes de querer venir volando hasta acá te diré que no hicieron nada malo! Cantaron un karaoke y adivina lo hicieron muy afinados, de echo ganaron el karaoke!_

_A pesar de que se que igual me quieres matar PIEDAD! Tengo hijas, un gato y esposa._

_Muchos saludos a mi cuñada y a mis pequeños sobrinos!(En si a tu familia) Y a las mascotas de los jóvenes que tengo que cuidar!_

_PD: Ahora que me acuerdo te gane una apuesta, en la cosa de matemáticas de hace muchísimos años, y yo te tenia que pedir algo, y ya se lo que va a ser, que te comas una olla llena de ciruelas de mar, las que te encantan(SARCASMO ACTIVADO)_

_El ser mas hermoso de este mundo: Motoki!_

Motoki río mentalmente al leer la parte de las ciruelas de mar, Tenzin las odiaba. Motoki, Tenzin y Shu fueron mejores amigos desde que se conocieron, se conocían muy bien entre si, eran como hermanos, a pesar de no tener ni un lazo de sangre, para ellos la familia de uno de ellos eran también su familia pero como tíos. Motoki levanto la mirada para ver una foto que se encontraba en el escritorio, donde aparecían ellos en el día de esa obra, soltó un par de carcajadas al ver esa foto, si mal no se acuerda la saco el Avatar Aang, aunque para Motoki y Shu solo era El tío Aang y la gran maestra Katara era solo la Tía Katara, a los padres de Tenzin no les agradaba tanta formalidad a si que siempre le pedían que les digieran tíos. En la foto aparecían los tres sonriendo con sus disfraces la típica foto de mejores amigos. Motoki tomo un pergamino y comenzó a escribir.

_Querida Juna,_

_¿Cómo has estado mi amor? Yo bien, sabes te extraño mucho, y yo se que tu también me extrañas, es decir es imposible no extrañar al hombre mas guapo del mundo. ¿Cómo están mis pequeñitas que ya no son pequeñas pero siempre serán mis pequeñas hijas._

_Que te puedo contar, bueno ayer llegamos, pero nos quedamos estancados en una larga fila de canoas, hasta las canoas tienen tacos! A los jóvenes que estoy cuidando, creo que casi nunca toman alcohol, y no se les ocurrió nada mejor que tomar como enfermos de la cabeza, cuando los vi. Los rete demasiado, pero si no los reto nunca van a aprender._

_Sabes cariño? Shu me llamo castañita! Sabes que así solo me dice tu cuñada, y yo me acorde de aquella bellísima obra de teatro en la cual el fue un tejon topo, y le llame así, al parecer todavía le da vergüenza. Cada vez que me acuerdo de esa obra, me acuerdo de lo bella que te veías, no sabia si uno se podía enamorar mas de lo que ya estaba, y cuando te vi supe que si. Fue ese día que te pedí que fueras mi novia._

_Bueno cariño se que cuando lees esto te alegras y piensas o al menos el ser mas bello de este mundo tiene memoria, pero solo diré que tengo memoria para ti amor. _

_Saludos a toda la familia!_

_Tu Marido Motoki _

Motoki enrolló con cuidado cada uno de los pergaminos, se dirigió hacia la ventana, en la cual estaban dos aves paradas, les puso los pergaminos y los vio marcharse.

Su mirada se dirigió hacia el océano, a ver por donde se perdían las dos aves con distintos caminos. Ba sing se y Isla Templo Aire.

**Respondiendo Comentarios:**

**Jrosass: Estaba Fantástico? Enserio? Cuando uno escribe su primera historia espera comentarios como, Hey aprende a escribir estupida! Pero siempre que leo tus comentarios son muyyy halagadores! Enserio me halagas mas de lo que estoy acostumbrada( Umm esperen casi nadie me halaga) Bueno eres una de pocas personas que me halaga! Que te alegre el dia! Eso me emociona porque al menos yo escribí esta historia para hacer que la gente suelte un par de carcajadas y se alegre! Y es bueno ver que al menos ese propósito se cumple. Muchísimas gracias por comentar!**

**Guest: Apostaría a que eres ValeBelieber, lo apuesto! Solo tu dejarías comentarios escribiendo tan mal, y si es lo que creo que es… PERVERTIDOS! Na igual se que me admiras por ser la hija perdida de Afrodita( Hija perdida de Afrodita donde en el mundo al revés). Gracias por comentar!**

**LoVeFoRmAkOrRa :Gracias muchas gracias, umm sabia que esta canción quedaba perfecta con el capitulo! Es bueno saber que alguien concuerda conmigo ;).Gracias por comentar!**

** : Que bien que tomaras mi consejo, no seria agradable leer un dia las noticias y que aparezca: Joven murió ahogada por un pan, por reírse leyendo una historia de la autora Emilia-Romagna, la cual será condenada a cadena perpetua. Sabes siempre que releo mi historia, siempre que respondo tu comentario tu nombre se borra. Muchas gracias por comentar!**

**La región de Emilia-Romagna**

**HOLAA como unos 2 meses y algo mas sin actualizar, pero tengo una excusa!**

**Emilia-Romagna.. Has escuchado alguna vez que las excusas agradan la falta?**

**Cállate estupida conciencia. Bueno les contare lo que me paso, les diré los que tiene la culpa son mis profesores, todas pero TODAS las semanas llenas de trabajos, pruebas disertaciones( imagínense en el mismo día dos disertaciones en ALEMAN Y INGLES) Casi todos los miércoles tenia partidos de volleyball, es decir sin mi el equipo no jugaba, literalmente yo soy la levantadora o armadora en si yo armo la jugada, sin contar que los lunes, los martes me quedo a clases en la tarde, el lunes hasta las 5 de la tarde y el martes hasta las cuatro. Los miércoles plagados de partidos, es decir salimos segundas regionales! Nos gano un equipo con una niña que media metro ochenta y era seleccionada nacional! Si no hubiera sido por eso hubiéramos llegado a los nacionales. Como casi siempre los jueves había partido terminada muerta! Los jueves entrenamiento de volleyball salgo a las 4 de la tarde, súmenle que hago danza todos los jueves y martes de 7:00 a 8:30 pm. Y los viernes tenia Scout que terminaba a las 4:30 de la tarde. Cuando por fin tuve vacaciones llego mi mayor tentación, jugar video juegos! Cuando al fin me di vuelta The legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time, mi hermano me dijo que jugara al Majoras Mask(otro juego de Zelda). Y paso tan rápido las vacaciones, que el 28 de julio entre de nuevo a clases, y como la profesora de historia me ama fijo justo la prueba de la edad media el 23 de agosto, en mi CUMPLEAÑOS! Pero a pesar de todo me encanta la historia y tengo el mejor promedio en ese ramo, un 6,9, y el máximo es un 7,0! La nota que me arruino mi promedio perfecto fue un 6,4. Lo divertido es que mi peor nota en historia, si siquiera alcanza a ser la mejor de alguno de mis compañeros, tengo una amiga que su mejor nota fue un 6,2 y me copio! Bueno y esta es mi escusa. La cual es muy valida **

**Aaaa por cierto, si ustedes me quieren conocer un poco mas solo háganme preguntas, y yo se las responderé!**

**Se despide Emilia-Romagna.**


	6. El miedo de Korra

**Hola! Como están? Me extrañaron? ( se escuchan el cantar de los grillos de fondo y delante de Emilia-Romagna aparece una niña igual a ella solo que con la cara media de un zombie)**

**-Tee dije que actualizaras prontoooo… Nadiee see acuerda de nosotras.. aaaa…**

**-Fuera! Nadie habla porque demás que te los comiste Zombie-Emilia-Romagna.**

**-AA hablanndooo de esooo CEREBROSSS.**

**-Vete ZOMBIE!( Emilia-Romagna aparece con un sartén y le pega en la cabeza a su parte zombie, la cual se levanta lentamente)**

**-TU nunca mueres Zombie?!**

**-Imbécil, no muero porque si soy tu parte zombie es por sueño.**

**-Umm genial, quédate ahí sentada y no interrumpas mas… **

**-Nunca hago algo ToT ( Esta vez Emilia-Romagna saca cinta adhesiva y se la pone en la boca)**

**-Te dije que callaras! Bueno mis queridos lectores lamento lo de ese zombie pero al parecer nunca muere T_T. Dejándolos de aburrir les dejo con la historia sin antes las notas importantes:**

**Primera Nota importante: ESTO PARA MIS MAYORES LASTIMAS ES DE NICK, SOLO ESCRIBO POR ENTRETENCION SIN FINES DE LUCRO.**

**Capitulo 5: El miedo de Korra.**

**POV de Korra**

Abrí mis ojos rápidamente, el sudor frío me recorría toda la espalda, mi reparación era agitada, mi cuerpo temblaba, me senté lo mas rápido que pude en la cama, miro la habitación rápidamente para darme cuenta que todo eso fue un sueño… mas bien dicho una pesadilla, la mas fea de todas en meses. Cerré mis ojos para intentar calmarme. Pésima idea las imágenes de aquel sueño pasaron en mi cabeza como una película. Muy pronto ciento como las lágrimas caen por mi rostro como si fuera carrera quien llega primero abajo. Pongo mis dos manos en mi rostro para poder intentar detener las lágrimas, otra mala idea, logro todo lo contrario, comienzo a sollozar, sin control, me acurruco en la cama. Espero calmarme. Cuando por fin las lagrimas dejaron de caer en mi cara, levante la mirada hacia la mesita de noche donde había un reloj, eran las 5:45 AM. Cuanto habré dormido? Mas bien dicho cuanto duro la pesadilla. Suspiro en voz alta. Me levanto con dirección al baño. Al entrar ahí la primera imagen que tengo, dada por ese espejo, es mi rostro, con ojeras, los ojos rojos e hinchados, la marca del lugar por donde mis lágrimas pasaron. Bajo mi mirada hacia el piso y camino hasta a la ducha donde me voy a dar un baño, para tranquilizarme un poco, o el intento de. Cuando la bañera esta llena, me desnudo y me meto en ella, echo un poco de burbujas, y de paso aprovechare de lavarme el pelo. Me hundo lo suficiente para que quede solo mi cabeza a la vista.

Después de este "relajante" baño, en el que solo pensé en el sueño y mis lagrimas estaban apunto de brotar, con mayor intensidad que antes. Y lo único que evito esas lágrimas fue la cachetada que me mande. Haciéndome recordar que yo soy la persona mas fuerte del mundo. Elegida entre millones de personas. No podía seguir llorando como Magdalena en cualquier lugar sin que nadie me vea. Salgo de la tina decidida a dejar de pensar en esa maldita pesadilla. Mala jugada del destino o que, pero se me olvido traer una toalla. Esperen… SOY MAESTRA AGUA! Verdad que me puedo secar sin la necesidad de una. Cuando me termine de secar me puso mi ropa la cual era: Una musculosa de color celeste azulado, mis pantalones anchos color azul marino, la manta que llevo amarrada en mi cadera, cintas que me llegan hasta el codo mas o menos y mis botas, aunque también me pondré mi abrigo azul marino, digamos que igual hace frío.

Vuelvo a entrar a la pieza y busco la peineta, y comienzo a hacerme mi típico peinado de tres coletas. Miro de nuevo la hora y son las 7:11 am. ¿Cuanto tiempo me duche? Para mi fueron unos 10 minutos! Genial, yo siempre tan buena con la hora. En el silencio que había en mi cuarto, me di cuenta que algo rugía. Y ese algo era mi estomago. Espíritus me acabo de dar cuenta cuando hambre tengo, no he comido nada desde la noche de la borrachera. Literalmente tengo tanta hambre que seria capaz de comerme 90 platos de tallarines. Abro la puerta del dormitorio y voy hacia la cocina, en el camino se escucha el rugir de mi estomago. Llegue a la cocina y vi a Ying con otras 3 mujeres, todas haciendo el desayuno. Pongo mi mejor sonrisa intentando ocultar mi miedo y tristeza.

-Hola a todo el mundo!-Sonrisa de Miss Naciones*, voz amable. Uff esto de tratar ser una señorita para disimular mi dolor es horrible.

-Buenos días Avatar Korra-dijeron las cocineras con una reverencia.

-Umm les puedo pedir que me llamen solo Korra? Es que muchas formalidades me apestan-Definitivamente dentro de mi no habita una señorita educada, elegante y menos femenina.

-Por supuesto Ava… perdón, Korra.-dijeron las cocineras.

-Por cierto… ¿Korra que la trae por acá?-pregunto Ying, con sus ojos azul zafiro de miedo de ser retada por llamarme por mi nombre. Ni que fuera parte del otro mundo. Esperen si lo soy, ya que como diría Tenzin: Korra, el avatar es la persona que conecta al mundo físico con el espiritual. Por favor nótese la voz demasiado calmada de Tenzin, yo creo que si Tenzin fuera profesor, sus alumnos apenas lo viesen llegar ya estarían durmiendo. Demonios me quede mucho tiempo callada, voy a responder, pero al parecer mi estomago se adelanta. Sonreí de una manera inocente.

-Es que me estaba matando de hambre.-dije tocándome la panza.

De inmediato las cocineras que sentaron y me dejaron al frente del paraíso! Había puesto la mesa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. A la mierda con ser señorita, comía de todo dejándome la boca llena, se sentía tan bien comer después de tener a 200 osos- perros polares hambrientos adentro de tu estomago. Hasta que la voz de una persona interrumpe mis olimpiadas de comida.

-Hola Korra, como estas?-pregunto una persona muy conocida para mi, mientras me daba un beso en la frente.

-Hola Mako! Bien y tu?-pregunte después de haberme tragado todo lo que tenia en la boca.

-Bien, oye Korra te gustaría salir a afuera después de el desayuno-pregunto aquel hombre tan guapo,

-Claro, eso si que creo que voy a tener que pegarte en el ojo-lo mire seriamente, mientras mi amado capitán se atragantaba con el jugo que estaba tomando.

-¿¡Por qué?!-pregunto Mako mirandome raramente.

-Simple Mako, todas las mujeres con la que nos crucemos van tratar de seducirte.- Mi tono de voz simple quedaba como anillo al dedo para la ocasión, sin contar que lo mire de reojo con una mirada seria.

- Oye quedarte al lado mío esta bien pero no quiero terminar con la cara deforme, además no es mi problema ser tan lindo.-Lo último lo dijo con un tono burlón.

-Hey Mako ubícate! Lo dije para que la gente no te conociera y viera lo malvado que eres.-Okey, a veces a Mako le hago bullying.

-Admítelo Korra a pesar de todo me amas y tienes miedo a perderme.- Dijo Mako sacándome la lengua, eres un imbécil Mako, me hiciste recordar la horrible pesadilla!

-Mako llamando a Korra! Korra se le solicita que vuelva al mundo normal!-Parpadeo un par de veces para ver la mano de Mako sacudiéndola al frente de mi rostro.

-Aaa lo siento no me di cuenta-dije con una mirada inocente.

-Te estaba preguntando si ya terminaste de desayunar, porque yo si.-dijo Mako mientras se levantaba.

-Si, yo también estoy lista.- Me levante rápido y me despedí de las cocineras y les dije que si preguntaban por nosotros, les digieran que fuimos a caminar.

**FIN POV KORRA**

Una pareja de enamorados caminaban por las calles del mercado central de la ciudad. La mujer era de tez morena, ojos celestes y un pelo castaño amarrado en tres coletas, se podía confundir fácilmente con una nativa, nadie ahí de daría cuenta que era una turista. El joven que se encontraba a su lado tenia el pelo castaño oscuro, los ojos del joven eran dorados y su piel pálida. Ambos mirando asombrados el paisaje que generaba ese mercado. Las mujeres intentando vender sus comidas, los pescadores sus pescados. Y como nunca faltaban los puestos de artesanía intentando vender sus creaciones, mayormente de conchas marinas. Pero hubo una joya que llamo la atención de la ojiazul. Era una pulsera de plata con piedras azules y blancas. En la plata tenia unos signos gravados, seguramente era un dialecto antiguo.

-¿Qué pasa Korra, por qué te detuviste?-pregunto el acompañante de esta jovencita.

-¿Aaa?-la chica recién se dio cuenta que se había detenido- Es que me llamo la atención esa pulsera que esta allá-dijo Korra señalando la pulsera con el dedo.

-¿ Y por qué no la compras?-pregunto el ojidorado.

-Es que… se me quedo mi dinero en el palacio.-respondió Korra mirando el suelo.

-Si quieres yo te la compro, además hace como unas 2 semanas fue tu cumpleaños y no te regale nada, bueno se que mi presencia basta y sobra…-decía el joven hasta que fue interrumpido por un golpe que le llego en el brazo.-Oye Korra eso duele-dijo sobandoze su parte adolorida.

-Mako, eso solo te pasa por ser un engreído.-Dijo el avatar sacándole la lengua.

-Okey, ya vamos a comprarte tu dichosa pulsera antes de que me arrepienta.-Dijo Mako lanzándole una mirada enojada a la joven avatar, que solo lo miraba con ojos de inocencia, intentando demostrar que ella no le había echo nada.

Los jóvenes pasaron entre la gente y llegaron al dichoso local. Cuando pidieron la pulsera el que los atendía les dijo.

-Tienen buen ojo es una joya muy antigua y linda, y lo mas raro que no es cara.-dijo el joven mostrando el precio, el cual era barato.- Y lo mas lindo de esta pulsera es que tiene una leyenda. ¿La quieren escuchar?-pregunto el vendedor.

-Esta bien.-dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno la historia comienza hace unos mil años, cuando dos pueblos( ambos de la tribu agua) estaban en guerra. Un día la hija del alcalde de uno de estos pueblos estaba practicando agua control. Cuando se encontró con otro joven, hijo del alcalde del otro pueblo. Los dos jóvenes se enamoraron, se veían en secreto. El joven era un gran joyero, y le hizo esta pulsera la cual tiene escrito en una lengua muerta: Mi amor por ti, no tiene un límite. Pero en ese mismo momento los jóvenes escucharon fuertes sonidos y fueron a investigar. Encontraron a sus pueblos peleando, ambos jóvenes intentaron detener la masacre. Pero un hombre intento matar a la chica, pero su amado se lanzo al rescate y el chico murió por ella, la herida que tenia era incurable. La chica se levanto y grito a todo pulmón lo siguiente _"Hoy se cumplió mi mayor temor, he visto caer al hombre que amé, amo y amare por el resto de mi vida. Y por lo cobarde que soy y al no poder enfrentar mi temor. Yo la hija del alcalde declaro la paz entre estos dos pueblo al terminar con mi vida y con la de el"_ La chica beso los labios de el chico y saco la espada del cuerpo del joven y se la enterró. Lo ultimo que susurro la joven fue _"Soy una cobarde al no poder enfrentar los miedos a la cara"_ y murió. Y los dos pueblos de unieron y la gente del pueblo sigue viviendo felizmente hasta el día de hoy.

Ambos jóvenes se despidieron del comerciante, al parecer cada uno se iba sumergido en sus propios pensamientos. El avatar al escuchar esta historia se puso a meditar sobre su pesadilla y el joven en la triste historia de amor de aquellos dos enamorados.

Sin darse cuenta llegaron a un lugar alejado de la ciudad, un parque por así decirlo donde habían unas bancas, las cuales estaban vacías. Korra corrió a sentarse en una donde se veía toda la ciudad. Seguida por Mako. Un largo silencio gobernó el ambiente el cual fue interrumpido por la oji azul

-Mako, yo te quiero contar algo que es muy importante para mi.-Korra miro a Mako el cual también la miraba, Mako le tomo la mano a Korra, ella solo suspiro y continuo- Se trata de una pesadilla Mako… Una horrible pesadilla.- Los ojos de la joven se pusieron cristalinos, el oji dorado se dio cuenta de esto y le apretó la mano mas fuerte en señal de apoyo- Se trata de que yo estaba en una prisión oscura, fría y solitaria. Mis manos se encuentran atadas al igual que mis pies. De pronto aparece Amon con todos mis seres cercamos y queridos. Amon los mata uno a uno. Después se acercaba a mi y me decía algo como _"Ahora estas sola Korra, nadie te podrá salvar ni siquiera ese patético_ _maestro fuego"_ y el comenzaba a reír Mako de una manera muy macabra.-La joven avatar miro a Mako mientras sus lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Mako instintivamente la atrae a sus brazos.

-OO Korra solo fue una pesadilla.-Le intentaba consolar Mako a Korra pero ella solo lloraban acorrucada en el pecho del joven. Cuando por fin termino de llorar Korra levanto la mirada y dijo.

-Debes creer que soy una cobarde, por llorar y tenerle miedo a algo que ya no existe.-Dijo Korra tristemente.

-No Korra, te equivocas, creo que eres una persona muy valiente, se que confesar tus miedos es algo doloroso. Pero tenerle miedo a algo es normal. Imagínate que yo todavía tengo pesadillas con la muerte de mis padres.-dijo Mako acercando a Korra y dándole un tierno beso. Se tuvieron que separar por falta de aire y se quedaron abrazados un buen rato. Hasta que Korra interrumpió el silencio.

-Creo que es hora de volver al palacio, ¿ no crees?-pregunto la joven.

-Esta bien vamos.-dijo Mako parándose.

Cuando llegaron al palacio encontraron a Asami junto a Bolin mirando algo en el suelo.

-¿Asami, Bolin que paso?-pregunto Mako.

- A Motoki le dio un ataque de pánico- Respondió Asami.

Cuando lograron ver a Motoki el cual estaba en el suelo chapándose el dedo gordo. Korra saco agua de un florero y se la lanzo a Motoki el cual al parecer con eso logro estabilizarse.

-¿Motoki que te paso?-pregunto Bolin.

-Lle… llegoo… llego una… llego una carta de… de… Tenzin-dijo Motoki temblando.

Los jóvenes se miraron confundidos al ver a Motoki tan asustado.

**Respuesta de comentarios:**

**MtezPS: Muchas gracias por comprenderme, y acá hay una capitulo con mucho Makorra, para que lo disfrutes. Muchas gracias por comentar.**

**Guest: Gracias por amar mi novela. Y enserio se las leerías a tus hijos si es que tienes? Muchas Gracias ****. Gracias por comentar!**

**LoVeFoRmAkOrRa: Ahora que lo dices parece que hice a Motoki un poco muy bipolar. Eso de terminar con resaca yo no lo comprendo, es que yo nunca en mi vida he tomado alcohol. Gracias por comentar!**

**Jrosass: Me halagas mucho! Gracias por reírte mucho, es muy halagador que ver que al menos a alguien le gusta mi fic! Y no soy comediante, solo que me gusta reírme mucho, de echo una vez mi profesor jefe me pregunto si me había reído a la cuarta hora, por que mi risa se escucho hasta el patio, eso demuestra que me río muy fuerte y que me gusta mucho reírme porque cuando me lo dijo yo estaba en el suelo revolcándome de la risa en el suelo. Y de echo eres mi primera fan para que sepas ;). Gracias por comentar!**

**Región de Emilia-Romagna!**

**Hola! Como están?! Yo estoy súper! Por que hace un par de días fue mi cumpleaños! Lo único bueno fue la torta! Ya que ese día pusieron como 3 pruebas! Definitivamente mis profesores me aman. Cambiando de tema… SIIIII EL 13 DE SEPTIEMBRE SE ESTRENA LA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA DE KORRA! **** DESPUES DE CÓMO UN AÑO DE ESPERA! Soy muy feliz! Y de paso mañana tengo prueba de matemáticas y lenguaje… ¿por qué a mí? Okey no soy bipolar por si preguntaban. **

**Aa y lo de Miss naciones se me ocurrió por Miss Universo. Es que allá son 4 naciones y por eso!**

**Se despide Emilia- Romagna!**


End file.
